It's Not Like He Meant To
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: First, she ran away, then he followed, after that, she shut the door in his face and then he left. Simple math, no?


its not like he meant to.

**by; **_Ally_

**I seriously come up with THE most random ideas. I was just trying to fall asleep the other night when of course none other than a one-shot idea POPS into my brain.**

**So, of course, I dedicate this to some very important people. **

**The first would be Ms. Manda (aka rainbow. bat)**

**Second would be Mr. Spencer (aka The Dark Fiddler)**

**Third would be Ms. Nikky (aka NaurtoNinja 44)**

**And Lastly, Mr. Dave (the fish guy.) ((aka Dave the Fish Guy))**

**Those people put up with my randomness, my weirdness, and most of all my randomness, unless I already said that.**

* * *

"But, May, it's not like I meant to."

"Then what exactly did you mean to do?"

"Well, er, I was planning on…"

"EXACTLY" she said opening the door to her room.

He threw a rose at her back, she caught it out of instinct, threw it to the ground, and crushed it with her foot. He looked down at the rose, disappointed, then looked up at her. To bad she had already slammed the door in his face. He turned around and headed out of the hallway.

May on the other hand, crashed into her pillow and started bawling her eyes out. Re-accounting the last few precious moments she had before he had dropped the bomb.

She was laying there on a blanket with Drew, her purple t-shirt and white shorts soaked from playing out in the surf. They were staring up at the stars just talking, when he uttered the words that no one wants to hear.

"I got drunk last night, and well, I woke up with someone else."

That was when she felt over whelmed, shattered, and utterly and completely heart-broken. Her throat closed up, tears streamed down her face, her chest felt like someone just blew a huge hole threw it.

First, she ran away, then he followed, after that, she shut the door in his face and then he left.

Simple math, no?

WRONG.

Because, now she was left with absolute guilty for doing what she just did, and yet, he probably felt no guilt at all for cheating on her with some whore from the streets.

May sat up and whipped some stray tears away. She got up off the bed and grabbed the groups laptop, she began writing an e-mail.

_**To: Drew**_

_**From: May**_

_**Subject: Go to hell.**_

_Drew, I thought you were the _one_. You made my heart flutter, and made me want to sing and dance, yet now, I don't know how to feel._

_I don't know whether I should leave you, go on with my life and never speak to you again._

_Or whether I should make a bon-fire and throw you in it and watch you burn to pieces. _

_Either way, I hope you have a fabulous life with your sex-lovin' girlfriend, because obviously, I can't match up to that._

_I just want to know._

_Did you do it on purpose?_

_I mean it, I want to know whether you did it because you were a horny bastard, or because I have a purity ring around my middle finger?_

_You don't even have to worry about responding to this. Just know this one piece of information._

_I was ready to give up everything I had for you._

_Guess that is over now._

_So, go to hell you bastard._

_Love,_

_May._

She clicked the send button, and shut down the laptop. Now she felt a whole lot better, getting all of that out in the open. And she meant every single piece of it. She was ready to give up everything she had for him, and she did hope he had a fabulous life with his bitchy girlfriend. Because she knows she deserves better.

She glanced at the clock quickly, deciding it was time for dinner. Her stomach liked that idea, when it amerced a growl, she giggled and patted it lightly.

May slipped her head out the door and looked both ways, making sure the coast was completely clear before walking out and heading to the cafeteria.

She grabbed a burger, and a diet soda and looked around the somewhat quiet room, she saw Ash over in a booth and decided to go sit by him.

He had obviously bought as much food as possible considering there were tons of wrappers, and empty drinking cups surrounding the table. The fact that he was indulging himself with french fries and soda at the same time also gave it away.

"Hey Ash," May said casually moving some of the used napkins out of the way to sit next to him.

"Hi May," he answered through a mouthful of french fries.

"You seem to be hungry."

"Well, Brock, Max and Pikachu went to see a movie, might as well enjoy myself." he retorted munching on a few chips.

She glanced over at him and laughed loudly when she found a splotch of ketchup on his hat.

He glared at her, looking all over his body to see why she was laughing as hysterically as she was.

May grabbed the hat playfully and pointed at the stain. "How could you possibly get ketchup on your hat?"

"May, remember, this is me your talking about."

She sighed and stared down at her burger.

"God dammit." He muttered out of the blue.

"What?"

"I lost the game."

She smacked him playfully, before mentally smacking her forehead as well.

"Crap. I hate you."

"I love you too."

They fell into a comfortable silence, were Ash sipped his soda, and May ate her burger. She set it down for a bit, before realizing tears were rolling down her cheeks and soaking her burger.

She whipped them, sniffling while doing so, causing the attention of a not-so-deaf trainer.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nothing." she responded turning her head away.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" he questioned in the most serious way possible.

"Drew's."

"Ok then."

That was when he got up, cracking his knuckles for dramatic effect, and walked out of the cafeteria. There were two things that upset Ash the most. One was losing Pikachu, and the other was watching May get hurt.

That's probably why he would give up everything he had for her.

Which is probably why she felt the same way, without even knowing it.

* * *

**R&R or else Ally will blow up her brain, and no one really wants that.**


End file.
